


December 7th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 7th

Excitedly JunSu jumped through the shared apartment and goggled out of each window he could find. His eyes were sparkling in awe at the whiteness that enfolded before them. The snow was so high from the snow fall last night that he wondered if even ChangMin would be invisible in it, and most of it still lay untouched on the early hour of seven a.m.

“Guys, guys! Wake up! Come on, wake up! Guys, please!” he heralded in a high tone throughout the entire apartment and waltzed into each occupied bedroom. Shaking shoulders and jumping on mattresses he more than once found a pillow in his face and a grumpy reply of, “Shut the fuck up, you moron!”

“Just hurry! It snowed!” he babbled despite the grumpy treatment and flashed a smile that made the morning sun envious. ChangMin shoved him away on his way to the bathroom, YooChun ruffled his brown curls whilst yawning loudly on his way to get a much needed cup of coffee, and YunHo stretched in his bed and pulled JaeJoong closer who just turned around and continued to sleep.

YooChun had prepared a quick breakfast when ChangMin left the bathroom and sat at the kitchen table fully dressed with a scowl on his face. He grumbled over his cup of white coffee and threw an apple at JunSu who was too much of a bouncy ball to handle that early in the morning. The bubbly brown haired got knocked out on the floor and lay sprawled between sofa and the corridor. That was where YunHo and JaeJoong had found him. Or rather had stumbled over him much to JaeJoong's misfortune.

“Why are you lying on the floor?” YunHo asked him when he lifted JaeJoong from the floor who was still too sleepy to even pout at the obstacle by the name of JunSu. Instead he tried to kick after him.

“ChangMin threw an apple at me,” JunSu replied, rubbed the spot on his forehead where the apple had made contact with him and got off to his feet to quickly grab one of ChangMin's buns and run around the apartment as if nothing had happened.

“Can we go out now? Are you finished yet? Can we go, can we go, can we go?” he asked infinitely with every sip the others took from their cups or bite they nibbled from their breakfast. ChangMin's scowl had hardened and one could witness the irritated twitch with every word coming out of JunSu's mouth. He was so going to get a mouthful snow into his face the younger swore to himself.

“Jesus, yes JunSu. We're going out. Just get the fuck into the corridor and get dressed,” JaeJoong sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose when JunSu squealed excitedly and made a run to where JaeJoong had sent him.

“Can we please stuff his mouth with snow?” ChangMin muttered once the bouncy ball was out of earshot and inwardly all four agreed on at least duping JunSu's face with cold snow. Of course said event happened but to their (mis)fortune JunSu laughed it all away and made each of them victims of his snowballs.


End file.
